real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Playing With a Bunch of Clowns
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Dushanbe Everybody walks into camp and Moriah is pissed off at Aliyah and Claire. Baxter thanks the two of them for saving him, and in a confessional Baxter talks about how he took a huge risk not playing his idol and it ended up working out in his favor. Moriah is sitting on the beach alone and is extremely upset. Aliyah and Claire walk up to her and Claire apologizes for the move. When the two start to explain it, Moriah tells them to go away because she needs a minute to herself. Aliyah takes the hint and walks away but Claire continues to try to apologize to Moriah. Moriah tells Claire to shut up and leave her alone and Moriah walks away. Twist Everybody sees that Gerald got out and many are shocked and look at Moriah. Kevin and Arjun return from exile and rejoin their tribes and Kevin smiles at Baxter for still being there. Jeff tells everybody to drop their buffs because the tribes are merging. Vahdat Aliyah and Arjun are together and they hug and catch up after being away for so long. Arjun tells her about the tribe dynamics on his tribe and Aliyah tells him the tribe dynamics on her tribe, mentioning her and Claire betraying Moriah last round. Arjun says they're going to have to try to get Moriah back on their side and Aliyah says Arjun can also bring Kevin on board hopefully. Baxter, Sophia, Oliver and Kevin are together and Oliver says they're screwed. Sophia says the four of them have to stick together and Kevin says they could probably attempt to pull in Prisha. Baxter says worst case scenario, he has an idol and he pulls it out to show Sophia and Oliver. Sophia laughs and says that's perfect since the other side wouldn't be able to split votes. Later on, Sophia is alone with Oliver and says she hates that she has to work with her dad. Oliver chuckles and says it's pretty ironic and Sophia says the second they don't need him she wants to get him out. Arjun and Kevin go off alone together and Kevin says they're so happy both of them made it to the merge. The two hug and Arjun says he has to talk strategy about the merge. Kevin asks whats up and Arjun says he thinks it would be best for Kevin to flip and join the majority so both of them can be with the numbers. Kevin says they can't flip on Baxter after what the two went through together. Arjun says Prisha flipped at the swap so if Kevin flips then they'll get to work with Prisha who was their original ally in the first place. Kevin says they'll have to think about it. Claire and Dustin are talking and Claire says Moriah is pissed at her for tribal council. Dustin says the two of them need to talk to her and Claire says when she tried Moriah yelled at her. Dustin says he'll talk to her for Claire. Dustin walks up to Moriah and apologizes for her Gerald going. Moriah says she's fine but isn't sure what to do going forward. Dustin says he thinks it would be smartest to keep their majority together to have numbers at first and then consider other options later on when they have more wiggle room. Moriah says that she agrees and that she doesn't want to ruin her game by being emotional. Challenge The challenge is played and Arjun wins immunity. Jeff tells Arjun he can send somebody to exile and they will return before tribal. Arjun chooses to send Prisha, who looks surprised. Exile Island Prisha gets to exile island and receives an idol clue for an idol that's on exile. She begins to search and has a confessional saying she's found an idol before so it shouldn't be too hard to find another one. After hours of searching, Prisha can't find anything and it begins to get dark so she calls it a day and goes to sleep. Vahdat Aliyah, Arjun, Claire, Dustin, Lara, Moriah, Kevin and Prisha are all together and talking about the vote. Aliyah asks if they should try to split the vote 4-4 and Dustin says he thinks that's smart. Prisha asks who they would split between and Lara suggests splitting between Baxter and Sophia which Claire agrees with. In a confessional Lara says she wants to split up Baxter and Sophia so the only couple left will be Arjun and Kevin so the target will be on their backs. Arjun asks how they should go about who votes for who. Aliyah says swapped Dushanbe can vote Sophia while swapped Khujand can vote for Baxter. Kevin asks who the target in the revote would be and Dustin says Baxter seems like the bigger threat and everyone agrees. Baxter, Sophia and Oliver meet up and Oliver asks what they should do. Baxter says they need to try to pull in Prisha, Kevin and Moriah so they can have the numbers and if they can't do that then Baxter has his idol. Sophia asks who they should vote and Oliver says Lara is a big threat so it could be smart to go after her and Baxter agrees. The three split up, but then Kevin goes up to Baxter. Before Baxter starts to talk about Kevin flipping, Kevin tells Baxter to use his idol on himself. Baxter asks if he's getting all the votes and Kevin says it's going to be a 4-4-3 vote with Baxter and Sophia getting 4 votes each and Baxter going in the revote. Baxter says he'd be idoling out his daughter and Kevin says it's him or her going. Baxter asks Kevin why they don't just flip with Prisha and Kevin says it wouldn't be smart for their game but they want to flip later, they just can't because of Arjun. Baxter goes up to Sophia and tells her what Kevin said. Sophia is pissed and says he has to idol her out and Baxter says he isn't sure if he will. Sophia tells him to not be stupid and to just use the idol on himself to keep himself in the game. Baxter says he's pissed at Kevin for flipping and Sophia says they're playing a dumb game by going with the majority when they're at the bottom of it. Tribal Council Jeff asks Lara about the alliance lines and Lara says there's a very clear majority in her eyes. Jeff asks Moriah about losing Gerald she says it sucks but she has gotten over it and the game continues. Jeff asks who is in the minority and Baxter says it's him, Sophia and Oliver. Jeff asks Arjun if that's accurate and Arjun says it could be from what he knows. Sophia tells him to stop sugar coating things and be straight forward about the fact that they're doing a 4-4-3 vote to get her or Baxter out. Dustin asks how she knows about that and Sophia says Kevin told Baxter. Kevin looks surprised that Sophia sold them out and Arjun glares at Kevin. Everyone casts their votes. Sophia tells Baxter to play the idol and a lot of people are surprised. Baxter hesitates but he stands up and brings his idol to Jeff. Before Baxter hands it to Jeff, he pauses and says he's going to play it for Sophia. Sophia is shocked and tells him he just idoled himself out and Baxter says he knows. Jeff confirms the idol is real and all votes for Sophia don't count. Jeff reads the votes. First vote... Sophia. Does not count. Sophia. Does not count. Sophia shakes her head. Sophia. Does not count. Sophia. Does not count. Lara. One vote Lara. Lara rolls her eyes. Lara. Lara. Baxter. Baxter smiles. Baxter. Baxter. That's three votes Lara, three votes Baxter, one vote left. Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan and the 1st member of the jury... Baxter (4-3-0) Sophia gets up and hugs Baxter and calls him an idiot and the two of them laugh. Sophia apologizes for being rude to him on exile and he says he deserved it. Kevin apologizes to Baxter and Baxter says there's no hard feelings. Baxter gets his torch snuffed and wishes Sophia and Oliver good luck. Votes Arjun voted Baxter: "I think you're a cool guy but you're a big threat especially since you were on the bottom from the start and still managed to slip your way to the merge." Dustin voted Baxter: "I never had a direct issue with you but we never got close so this vote doesn't affect me personally at all." Lara voted Baxter: "I don't feel any remorse for this considering you tried getting me out when Raghu left. You got what was coming to you, don't come for a bad bitch." Prisha voted Baxter: "Sorry Baxter but me and Kevin need to flip to join the majority and get in good with the others. Of course it's possible for us to stick with you and vote out Lara but it doesn't make sense long term." Baxter voted Lara: "This is a hinky vote at this point but my main decision is to figure out how to use this idol... I don't know what to do." Oliver voted Lara: "You're probably not getting out but I still don't like you so I won't vote out Baxter or Sophia." Sophia voted Lara: "I'm pissed off that I'm going to be the one voted out because my dad found an idol and Kevin is too stupid to realize what move they need to make. I'm playing with a bunch of clowns." Aliyah voted Sophia: "Sis the only way you're getting out is if your dad plays an idol but honestly if he had one then he probably would've played it last round so you should be good." Claire voted Sophia: "Hopefully everything will go smoothly and Baxter will go home, but this is just an extra precaution. Sorry." Kevin voted Sophia: "I am so sorry Sophia, but this is the best move for me right now. And honestly, you had no interest in working with me until you needed me so I feel more bad for Baxter. Hopefully he idols you out." Moriah voted Sophia: "I'm not going to cause any waves right now so you better hope no idol gets played on Baxter because if there isn't an idol you'll be staying." Final Words "I'm proud of the game I played this season. I started out on the bottom and I stayed on the bottom through the swap. But even then I was able to save myself in a 4-1 minority, and I correctly used an idol even if it meant I got myself out on purpose. I wish I could still be there but saving Sophia was the right thing for me to do and hopefully it can help us reconnect and mend our relationship as father and daughter so I can begin to make up for my mistakes in life. This journey was one of a kind and I'm incredibly thankful for it." - Baxter, 11th Place